


The Confession Of Victor

by Nytingale



Category: Cheryl's she shed commercial
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nytingale/pseuds/Nytingale
Summary: Victor's story





	The Confession Of Victor

I thought that it would be good idea. I just wanted to make her happy. I didn’t realize that it would be the beginning of the end. The end of our happy marriage. 

We met in college. I was a shy, nerdy, engineering major. She was the popular cheerleader and life of the party. It was at the Delta Phi Omega Halloween party that I first saw her from across the room. I had not been invited to the party, I was just there to tutor one of the frat brothers. She was dressed as Princess Leia and was dancing with one of the 7 Han Solos in attendance. I still, to this day, will never know what came over me. I walked over and asked if I could cut in and from that day on we were inseparable.

I’m not saying that our lives have been perfect, but, after 30 years, 3 children, and a career change or two I was content and still as in love with her as the day of our wedding. So it was with great shock that I found myself in our backyard watching my anniversary gift to my lovely wife burning to the ground.

Eighteen months ago my wife retired from her 25- year career as a kindergarten teacher. She loved it and she adored her kids, but this year was difficult for her. I think it was the fact that one of the children in her class was the son of one of her past students. She was feeling like her life lacked creativity. She was in a rut. She wanted to do something different with her life, so she began taking a lot of adult education classes.

It was a shock when she fell in love with interior design. She’s so talented; I was so proud of her. She started a small design studio in our guest bedroom. She’d posted a few images from her most recent client on Facebook and suddenly she went viral. Her followers skyrocketed. She was being called from all over the country. People were coming in and out of our home at all times of the day and night. I needed my home back so I decided to give her the best anniversary I could create.

She’d hit the big time within three months. A very famous T.V. producer contacted her. He offered her a job doing set designs for a new show that he was developing. After her designs were approved she had to fly to California to oversee the construction and pick last minute pieces. I knew that this was my chance. I went to the hardware store and bought all of the supplies I needed. I had been planning this for a few months, so in between all of my other architectural clients I was drawing a place just for her. I finished construction a few hours before I had to get her from the airport. I grabbed the small placard that I had created to define her space and hung it on the wall.

She loved it! We were so happy. I was happy to have my home back and she was happy to have her own territory. It was probably about six months before I realized that I had made a mistake. She spent all of her time there. She had even began sleeping there four nights a week when she had a client. I just wanted my wife back.

That’s how we got to this point. Watching the firefighters in my backyard. My wife screaming next to me. Watching the placard that I had lovingly created burning away. Slowly consuming the last of “Cheryl’s She Shed”.


End file.
